A similar hybrid drive can be configured for example in a P2 arrangement, wherein the electric engine is arranged between the internal combustion engine and the transmission. The coupling or decoupling of the internal combustion engine is carried out by actuating a shiftable clutch. The starting operation can be carried out with such a hybrid drive both by means of the electric engine and also by means of the internal combustion engine. With conventional hybrid drives, the transmission is usually designed as an automatic transmission that is provided with a relatively large number of gears. For example, the automatic transmission can be provided with eight gears, which results in a high manufacturing cost.